Bird of Paradise
225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = Start of turn: Conjure a Superpower. |flavor text = Her beautiful melodies are echoed by the roars of dinosaurs.|set = Triassic|rarity = Legendary}} Bird of Paradise is a triassic legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 5 to play, and has 4 /5 . She has the Amphibious trait, and her ability Conjures a superpower at the start of every turn, including signature superpowers. Origins She is based on the bird-of-paradise, a member of the family Paradisaeidae known for its fancy and elaborate plumage for the males, and the Strelitzia, or more specifically, the Strelitzia reginae, also known as the bird of paradise due to its resemblance to birds-of-paradise. Her description is a reference to Dino-Roar abilities, and how they activate after a card is drawn or Conjured (the latter in Bird of Paradise's case). Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Flower Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Start of turn: Conjure' a Superpower. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description Her beautiful melodies are echoed by the roars of dinosaurs. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With With decent stats of 4 /5 , the Amphibious trait, and the ability to Conjure superpowers of any kind, Bird of Paradise is a legendary able to fit in most, if not all Smarty decks. The Conjured superpowers range can range from weaker ones like Whirlwind or More Spore, to powerful signature superpowers such as Uncrackable or Sunburn. Bird of Paradise synergizes well with Dino-Roar plants like Bananasaurus Rex due to her ability, and the more Birds of Paradise there are, the more potent your Dino-Roar cards become. However, since many superpowers don't have as much game-changing impact this late in the game as it does early-game, it is generally a good idea to have many Birds of Paradise on the field to get many of them at once, as long as they don't take up too much space for your main defenses. Each Smarty hero has different ways to put this plant to good use. *Green Shadow's class synergizes with Bird of Paradise very well. It provides stat boosts, bonus attacks, and the Untrickable trait via that all improve her survivability, and Captain Cucumber's ability makes the Conjured superpowers free, not to mention Captain Cucumber can also Conjure her. *Because Bird of Paradise is a flower, can pair her with to heal herself a bit more, or use Briar Rose to prevent her opponent from carelessly hurting Bird of Paradise. She can also make extra sun to play Bird of Paradise earlier. *Nightcap can play damaging cards to remove any zombie threatening to destroy Bird of Paradise, He can also use or Pair Pearadise to make more Bird of Paradise for a cheaper cost. However, this strategy is weak to Extinction Event and Supernova Gargantuar, although Extinction Event is a bit weak at destroying her and Supernova Gargantuar can be destroyed by two Birds of Paradise on a single lane. * and Beta-Carrotina can increase Bird of Paradise's health by playing Photosynthesizer or Grape Responsibility. They can also protect her with high-health Team-Up plants like Water Chestnut. Bird of Paradise also counts towards Marine Bean's boost if she is played on the aquatic lane. Against Bird of Paradise is a dangerous card due to her ability to Conjure superpowers and activate Dino-Roar, and given how powerful most of them are, she should be removed as soon as possible. A single Rocket Science or a few damaging/stat-degrading tricks may be enough at destroying her, but it gets more complicated if you don't have it, or if she is given Untrickable. Since your opponent will most likely play her on the aquatic lane, your only options are moving cards and Amphibious zombies. Moving Bird of Paradise and destroying her on either the ground of the heights is simple, but if you want to use Amphibious zombies, they will need to either be boosted or given Deadly, as few zombies will be able to destroy her with raw stats alone (excluding Toxic Waste Imp). You can also Bounce her so she can't Conjure a superpower. While your opponent can replay it later, they won't have the oppornunity to play her safely if you pressure their defenses, so do that too. Quickdraw Con Man is a good counter to this plant as he does 1 damage at the start of every turn, per Bird of Paradise. However, Quickdraw Con Man must be boosted as your opponent can play Bird of Paradise, or any other strong plant right in front of him to destroy him before he gets to activate his ability. Gallery Best girl, best legendary.png|Bird of Paradise's statistics BirdofParadiseAbility.jpg|Bird of Paradise activating her ability BirdofParadiseAttacking.jpg|Bird of Paradise attacking ParadiseRuined.jpg|Bird of Paradise destroyed 165F61EB-004B-487B-8B7F-15DBC4A06E84.jpeg|Zoomed in Bird of Paradise in the collection menu 047229B7-7A23-4144-A431-7D2B5DD294B8.jpeg|Bird Of Paradise's grayed-out card in the collection menu ScaredinParadise.jpg|Terrify being used on Bird of Paradise StrikeinParadise.jpg|Bird of Paradise with the Strikethrough trait Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Triassic cards Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Animals Category:Amphibious cards Category:Conjuring cards